Two Souls, Fiction to Reality, Hunts-Man or Legacy
by Takeshi1225
Summary: A challenge for all those who love Jaune! Four separate stories that don't deserve to fade into empty memories. For anyone who wants to make an interesting story, especially with the loveable goofball, give these a look. All are welcomed. Challenge from Takeshi1225.


Two Souls, Fiction to Reality, Hunts-Man or Legacy

Hello all! For those who do not know me, I am Takeshi1225, most known for making Naruto stories at first, but expanded to different stories, like Jojo, a Teen Titan's story, and of course, RWBY stories, mainly focusing around Jaune. Actually all the ones I make are about Jaune.

Anyway, I wrote this as more as an idea for others, to see if they will write these stories. A challenge if you will. Or as people usually considered with these types of things.

Now this is the first challenge, or challenges, that I will ever initiate on Fanfiction, and there is a reason for this. You see I juggle between stories, an unhealthy form of writing I guess. I just recently return attention to my RWBY stories, thanks to Volume 5 coming out this October 14th, 2017. Usually I write certain stories when I get a spark of interest back into them. Now even though the spark has returned, I can't write all the good ideas I come up with. Especially these ones that I'd love to make, but I know I wouldn't have the time to give them the proper attention they deserve, so I introduce these premises to you in hopes that there will be people who takes these ideas and make them a reality on the site.

I would really love to see these ideas done, so I introduce, in the hopes of them being written by fellow Fanfictioneers, four original RWBY ideas for future writers.

Now these I picture Jaune in these situations, because, well, let's admit it, out of all the people who aren't part of Team RWBY themselves, Jaune is the most interesting person on the show. Well, him and Nora, but people like to focus on Jaune and make stories about him, because he's the underdog with the Hero's Tale storyline. A lot of people love that character and never get tired of him for a long time.

So anyway, enough with this, let's explain the first idea called…

 **The Arc with Two Souls**

This is a Time Travel fic. I obviously got the idea from one of Blake's favorite books, The Man with Two Souls. I had gotten this idea yesterday (September 15th, 2017) while at my job, watching a RWBY Chibi episode, where Blake finished reading the book and then tried to get the book 'The Man with Four Souls', which was acting as a weight with other books to keep Yang's bed above her own, acting as bunk beds.

(The synopsis is that Jaune Arc, from the future, by any means depending on the writer, is sent back to the past where he is now trapped in the body of his seventeen year old self. Now that he's in the past, he can actually rewrite history the way he feels will help the future, but the catch is, is that he is sharing this body with the soul of the Jaune Arc of this timeline.

Normally people would think this would work for them. Two Jaune Arcs can be better than one, I think, but the thing is, that the elder Arc soul has experienced the harshness of the future that despite becoming very strong has made him more edgy, brutal to enemies, cocky and all around things that the goofball Jaune of the past is known for is not. Think of elder Jaune's personality reflecting Dante from Devil May Cry 3 and 4. Granted he kicks ass, but does he kick too much ass for the younger Jaune?

The two have conflicting moralities, ideas, and their personalities collide. They have arguments on how to do things and fight for control over who uses the body they both live in for certain situations.

Young Jaune was raised to be a classic hero from a fairy tale. He is the Jaune everyone knows. The goofball who despite isn't the best student, has a lot of heart to be a hero like his family. He has strong morals and honor, and has a way of doing things. Granted he's pretty much not the most social person and does not have a way with the ladies and gets into more trouble from… everything than he'd like, but he's still the goofball that everyone loves and loves to joke about, or to some like Cardin, make fun of.

Older Jaune is a different story. After experiencing deaths of close friends, the harshness of the life of a huntsman, and the horrors created by evil beings like Salem, he has grown into a hardcore, edgy, yet cool and confident, over confident at times, huntsman. Over time he lost mercy to people like Roman Torchwick and worse. Despite having his own morals and honor, the rough upbringing of trying to be the hero is once strived to be, transformed him into an intense person, similar to Qrow. He also has a bit of a temper, such as when Weiss gets annoying, he can take over younger Jaune's body and yell at her, berating her and even calling her a bitch. Elder Jaune takes no shit from people who have no reason to be assholes to him and/or underestimate him. So yeah, like Qrow. In a lot of ways, he's almost everything Jaune isn't, but he is only this way thanks to the environment he was forced to live in.

Their personalities and standpoints constantly conflict with one another, but like it or not, they both need each other if they want to survive and create a better future.)

I can see this as interesting because it's two of the same person from different times living in the same body, constantly trying to do what they feel is right, but they're separate viewpoints and decisions on things get in the other's way which leads to not only conflicts, but what I feel would be hilarious, when their arguments are displayed to others.

How would that work? Easy. When they both argue to one another from within, the body reacts to each Jaune's words and actions, making it look like to people on the outside that Jaune has multiple personality disorder and he's constantly arguing with himself, as both the good hearted goofball, and the tough as nails, cocky warrior. One moment Jaune can be the usual goofball everyone knows or be a badass warrior that makes them all think 'where the hell did this come from?!' and also peaks girls' interests.

I imagine this as a great premise. I thought of doing it myself, but I'm currently working on my own Time Travel fic, An Arc to the Past, and I don't see myself doing two time travel fics at the same time, but I didn't want to let this idea die in the back of my head, so this inspired me to let you all know of this idea, in the hopes of someone taking it up. I hope someone takes this idea and makes it a great story.

And now for Story number 2:

 **Fiction Made Real**

Now everyone has the same thought when it comes to Jaune. What is his semblance and when can we finally see it?

Now it's obvious that it's being built up to be a big thing. So far we got the hint that Jaune's semblance can reflect attacks back at opponents and heal him at the same time, maybe even increase his strength. My friend says it must be some sort of shield. I personally think it's leading up Jaune able to absorb attacks from his enemies and shooting them back and even integrating it into his aura, kind of like an aura absorption and rebound.

Now half the fun with Jaune in fanfics is giving him a badass semblance, one you make up yourself. So far I've given him time stop from Arc to D'Arc and Arc Light for An Arc to the Past, but this one I made up is too good to pass up and let die!

In this story Jaune has what could be considered one of the best, if not the best semblance that anyone can have in RWBY!

A semblance where anything you write or draw becomes reality. For example, if Jaune wants Weiss going out with him a reality, all he can do is draw or write it down on paper and next thing you know, it can come true. How long it takes before the power takes effect is up to the writer.

Now I got this idea from another I had for a story. You see, one day, when I was watching RWBY Chibi, I thought 'Hey, wouldn't it be funny if Jaune's hidden talent (besides dancing) would be drawing, making comics and RWBY Chibi was created by him, simply call Chibi, based upon him and his friends, and Nora took the comics to show them to the others, which leads to Jaune going through a whole day of misadventures to try and find the comics before any of his friends find out about them, while all this time they've been reading and laughing at them?'

I personally thought it was a great idea, but then my genius surpass that, by thinking yesterday (September 15th, 2017) 'Hey, what if the RWBY Chibi comics that Jaune made, happen in reality?'

Blake being a cat burglar, Ruby's Little Red Riding Hood Play, Nora shaving R & N on the back of Ren's head, Junior Detective mysteries, Qrow smacking into windows and cameras in his crow form and Taiyang's 'dreadful' dad jokes.

All happening because Jaune drew them.

That's when I realized that Jaune's semblance being writing and drawing anything into reality! Jaune could draw that Beacon was reclaimed from the Grimm and sooner or later it will happen. He can write that Pyrrha somehow comes back from the dead.

Now I know with a badass admittedly overpowered ability like this there has to be a limit. Honestly I would say the limit is up to you, like where the story written or drawn has to be made in a realistic way, or that it takes a week until the effect is achieved, or it will happen, but when or where it happens is unknown. Like I said, depends on the writer.

Now I see this originally as a comedy where Jaune takes advantage of this, but in the end abuses it that it causes him problems, like if he made himself gain a harem of women, and it happens, but now he has to deal with a number of girls' problems all the time and he could really piss them off it he isn't careful, or even if he makes that he has a fan club, but they become overly obsessed with him that they won't leave him alone and drive the school to chaos by hurting anyone who criticizes or hurts Jaune. I see that as a no limit semblance, but a careful what you wish for comedy story.

The idea can also be put in a serious story, but like I said, should have a limit to make the stakes there, you know?

Third story!

 **Jaune Arc: The Hunts-man**

Now… I bet this will alarm you… I have not found one Hunts-man fanfiction story and to be honest… I don't think there is one.

And no, I don't mean Huntsman, I mean Hunts-man.

As in the comedy skit from RWBY Chibi first introduced in Season 2 Episode 5 and reintroduced in Season 2 Episode 11.

HOW IS THERE NO FANFICTION STORY YET ABOUT THIS IDEA?! HELL THERE WAS A STORY OF TEEN TITANS THAT HAD ORIGINAL TEEN TITANS RAVEN DRESS UP AS TEEN TITANS GO! RAVEN'S LADY LEGASUS PERSONA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHAT THE HELL?!

If there is a Jaune Arc Hunts-man fanfiction story out there that I do not know of, please inform me, but so far to me, there is none on Fanfiction. I call that Bullshit!

It is literal fanfiction fuel on a silver platter and no one has taken it.

That's unbelievable.

Anyway, enough of my bitching, here's the premise.

(Jaune Arc feels he's a joke. He wants to do more. One night, he finds a costume store being mugged. He goes in to help, but trips into various costumes. When he gets back up, the thugs make fun of him, because he's dressed with a hooded cape, a red mask, and has a plastic chest plate with an H on it. Deciding to roll with it, he calls himself, 'The Hunts-man', and despite more ridicule, in the end, Jaune at least manages to defeat the thugs. After all they are just thugs, not Grimm.

When word gets out of the hero called 'the Hunts-man', Jaune decides that this is a perfect chance to do some good. So, after borrowing some friends' weapons, he calls, the Hammer of Silence (Nora's Magnhild), Gauntlets of Shut Up (Yang's Ember Celica), and even borrows Ruby's signature red hood, he goes off into the night to fight as the Hunts-man… then he has to get his own weapons because he almost got caught by some seriously pissed off huntresses-in-training.

Through these adventures, Jaune uncovers a dark underworld that the rest of the world is blind to. He discovers criminals who plan to break the kingdoms apart, plans to attain rare dust through thefts and desolation of endangered environments, sick twisted experiments on Grimm, humans, and Faunus even trying to splice their DNA together to make a new breed.

He comes across very dangerous enemies, like a giant super muscular shirtless clown faced man with a birthday hat, smokes cigars and has metals hands that change into chainsaws and mini-guns. A tall, large muscular imposing man with short spikey hair wearing all black with a sleeveless jacket with high collar with fur at the top, covering his mouth and likes to fight with blades and razors, with his main weapon being gloves with long sword blades out each finger and is even more dangerous when he suddenly turns all red, clothes included, going into a berserker rage (appearance wise this character is based off of Charlotte Katakuri from One Piece). A long snow blue haired young man whose body has been altered for him to become living lightning at will and connect to electrical power sources, even able to absorb an entire city's electrical power to become incredibly powerful and deadly (kind of like the Living Laser from the Iron Man series). Even a lunatic who loves to use destructive devices and robots that he calls his toys and has a crazed lust for melting and burning people and things with acid. And of course a mad scientist who enjoys experimenting on the Grimm, humans and Faunus to make ultimate weapons (Doctor Merlot, the main antagonist of the first ever RWBY game RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. Check him out.)

Jaune has a lot on his plate. Not to mention he somehow gains an arch-nemesis in the form of a scorpion Faunus, named Tyrian, who later on becomes altered to be the first Faunus Grimm hybrid. A Faunus with countless dark abilities from Grimm DNA.

It's good that soon he gets help from Zwei, or better known by his alter ego, Wonder Zwei (or Wonder Dog, whatever you want) who soon gets into an accident while Jaune was supposed to take care of him, giving him superpowers, with those of flight and heat vision, among others as his powers. Please, don't tell Ruby and Yang, that's a request from Jaune.

With Haste!)

That should be Jaune/Hunts-man's catchphrase: 'With Haste!

And now finally the last story in our idea bin…

 **The Legacy From Within**

This is another semblance inspired story. I plan on putting something similar in my story of RAIJ in the future, but only as a cool sub-power that's used in certain situations, but the idea I present will have it be the main ability.

(Jaune Arc unlocks his semblance which allows him to connect with his ancestors, gaining their abilities and fighting prowess, along with increasing his aura reserves and be able to use his aura in numerous ways, like sending energy blades of golden aura, a whip, a beam, etc.

However, despite how amazing this semblance is, there is a side effect. With this semblance you call upon Arcs of the past, but there are a number of Arcs who actually effect Jaune, by remaining within him. These Arcs are wandering souls who have not found peace. There are goals that they have left behind, unfinished. In order to rest in peace, the work they left unfinished in the realm of the living must be completed. That's where Jaune comes in. In order for his family to find peace, he must complete their work for them. A tall order to fill, and it doesn't help that they tend to argue, have personalities that clash and constantly give Jaune a headache and can cost him rest from all their fighting from within him.

Yep, a tall order to fill. How annoying. At least there's the benefit of gaining the power they have as your own once they move on, but still, pleasing family may be easy to many, but for Jaune it's a challenge that can cost him his life.)

For this story, I got inspired by a number of things, mainly Masseffect-TxS's Remnant Knight and the Sly Cooper series' Cooper Clan. I thought this premise is very interesting. It may sound similar to the first story idea, but obviously there is a stark difference between the first and last story ideas. Both have the premise of more than one soul in a body, but everything else is different where one is two versions of the same person sharing a body and trying to reach the compromise on how to do things to achieve peace for the future, and the other is the current generation trying to put his ancestry to rest by fulfilling their unfinished life goals.

Also, one more thing, anyone who wants to do the fourth idea, I implore you, please consider having one of the ancestors being Joan Arc, who is the best Arc of them all for obvious reasons. I'm thinking of making Jaune's mother in an upcoming new RWBY story I'm making, where she'll be known as Joan Arc II, where she is known as the baddest bitch you'll ever meet (which means she's a total badass powerhouse).

Anyway, that's it for my ideas. These are four ideas I didn't want to have faded into empty memories. All thought up on the date of September 15th, 2017. Any of you want to take these up, I only ask one thing, and that's to mention that I was the source for these ideas. I mean, who wants to not be known for one of their own ideas, you know? But other than that, everything is all yours. You can make the story into anything you want, any genre, have any shipping (I personally am a Lancaster *Ruby x Jaune* fan myself), any path for Jaune to have, but I feel it should have a sense of the synopsis I gave. These story ideas are for all of you, and it's really hard to let these go, giving them to others. Despite them being good stories to make on my own, sometimes we have to make sacrifices for other things to live, especially if it's only a part of you to live without you entirely.

I hope you all who decide to take these ideas and form them into a story of your own find joy in them and have the best of luck with making them flourish. I thank you all for your time, it means a lot to me that you all decided to even read, let alone give these ideas a chance, and I will be honored to have any of you write these and see them on Fanfiction. This all means a lot to me.

For all those who decide to make one of these, please inform me so I can read it myself. The title, the pairing, any info to find it will help. I'll be really interested in all your adaptations in these ideas.

Thank you. All of you.

Takeshi1225… out.

P.S. Speaking of RWBY Chibi, since two of these ideas were inspired by two separate skits, anyone else think it'd be fun to have Jaune and Taiyang meet in that series? Right? I mean their personalities are basically the same, except Jaune knows how to dance. Taiyang's like an adult Jaune in a lot of ways.

Alright, alright, I'm definitely out this time. Later.


End file.
